Black Jack
by Tarba Eefi
Summary: Elsa ya es un espiritu. Y pareciera que Jack y Elsa al fin podrán ser felices juntos. Pero algunos pequeños problemas se cruzaran con ellos. La aparición de otro Jack pero de diferente apellido, por ejemplo.
1. Espiritus del Invierno

Elsa acaba de girarse en la cama, era muy temprano y ya sentía el vacío el que Jack dejaba en su lado de la cama, no era que Jack fuera el tipo de persona madrugadora, sino que más bien, era el tipo de persona impulsiva, simplemente necesitaba levantarse.

Elsa lo sabia, y también sabia que se acercaba la navidad del hemisferio norte, esa navidad donde es invierno, y en el hemisferio norte siempre nevaba en la temporada de invierno (o bueno casi siempre), la chica parpadeó y se giró para ver a Jack poniéndose su polerón.

-¿Jack?- Dijo Elsa aún velada por el sueño.

-Aquí- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Elsa- Aquí señora Frost-

La chica parpadeó -oh, callate- al fin lo veía a la cara -En tal caso, tú deberías aceptar el titulo de Rey-

-¿Rey de las nieves?- Dijo el chico pensativo -nah- lo rechazó negando con la cabeza.

-Debes admitir, que no suena mal- ella ahora estaba sentada.

-¿Que dirían los niños de mi?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Pues que eres el rey más raro que existe- Dijo con intención de molestar, ambos se rieron por un largo rato.

-No te vayas- Dijo de pronto ella, mirando al piso.

-Debo irme- Dijo Jack por primera vez frunciendo el ceño -Ven conmigo-

-No estoy segura, mi lugar esta aquí, en el polo norte, cuidando de la nieve eterna- Dijo Elsa dudosa.

-Elsa eres el espíritu de libertad, deberías hacer todo lo que quieras hacer- Replicó él.

-Si, pero con la libertad también esta la responsabilidad- Elsa hizo una media sonrisa -Ademas le prometí a Norte pasar una temporada con él-

-Él no es importante- Dijo el chico

-Si, lo es y lo sabes- Dijo Elsa haciendo una media sonrisa.

Jack iba a decir algo pero se quedó en silencio al notar que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de donde estaban, solo podía ser una persona.

Jack avanzó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola!- Dijo la voz alegre de Olaf.

-Hola amigo!- Dijo un sonriente Jack.

-Buenos dias Elsa, buenos días Jack- Dijo increíblemente emocionado, el pequeño muñeco de nieve -¿Que haremos hoy?-

-Yo, debo llevar el invierno por el mundo, sobretodo ahora que se acerca la navidad- Dijo Jack riendo mientras salia de la habitación, y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Tú vas Elsa?- Preguntó Olaf.

-No, Olaf... yo no iré- Dijo Elsa con un suspiro.

-¿Continuaras esperando?- Insistió Olaf.

-Claro que si, Olaf, claro que si- Dijo Elsa con una media sonrisa. El pequeño hombre de nieve corrió escaleras abajo intentando alcanzar a al espíritu de la diversión.

Elsa en cambio se sentó en el pasamanos de la escalera y se deslizó por el, al llegar a bajo, fue corriendo por el chico Frost, y saltó en su espalada.

Riendo le dijo – Atrapado- y luego le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

-Hey!- exclamó Jack, intentando girar su rostro para encontrarse con el de su esposa (si, leyeron bien, ¡esposa!), pero ella lo esquivaba fácilmente estando en su espalda -Vaya hoy si que despertaste divertida- Por toda respuesta la chica simplemente sonrió y lo besó en la boca, permitiendo que sus fríos labios hicieran fricción, Elsa quita rápidamente sus labios y se baja de la espalda de Jack, el chico inhalando y exhalando, parpadeó como si acabara de despertar – Divertida y cariñosa- Agregó aún embelesado por el beso.

Elsa simplemente volvió a reír -Si eso es lo que tú crees- dijo mientras de encogía de hombros, y caminaba hacia otra habitación.

Mientras Jack se quedaba mirando una pared de hielo, de pronto la voz del pequeño Olaf lo interrumpió.

-¿Que pasa me perdí de algo?- Dijo mirando curioso a Jack.

-No... nada- Respondió el chico aún mirando a la nada.

Olaf continuó caminando hasta que finalmente se topó con Elsa, ella miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando un lugar donde ocultar el báculo que sobresalía de su espalda.

-¿Elsa que haces con el báculo de Jack?- Dijo sonando alarmado -Sin el no podrá volar...-

-Lo sé solo es una pequeña broma para que tarde más en salir- Respondió ella sonriente.

Olaf comenzó a reírse, mientras que con sus manitas se tapaba la boca, Elsa siguió avanzando por las habitaciones, mientras Olaf la seguía, ambos intentaban buscar el lugar idóneo para esconder el báculo.

-¿Elsa?- Era la voz del chico Frost -¿Has visto mi báculo?, hace un buen rato que lo busco...- Dijo

La reina y el muñeco de nieve se agacharon intentando contener la risa.

-No, Jack, no sé donde esta, ¿Has revisado la habitación?- Dijo con mucho esfuerzo la muchacha.

-Si... ¿Donde estas?- Interrogó el chico.

-Por aquí Jack- Dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba por una escalera.

-¿Donde?- Jack camino unos pasos sonriendo.

-Aquí- Elsa acaba de crear un enorme jarrón con rosas de hielo en su interior, y tras el puso el báculo.

-No te veo- Dijo Jack oculto tras un pilar, mirando meticulosamente cada rincón de la habitación.

Elsa contuvo la risa -Sigue mi voz- Respondió la chica mientras avanzaba a otra habitación.

-¡Te atrapé!- Dijo Jack tomando por la cintura a la reina, quien tubo un espasmo por la sorpresa.

-Esta vez soy yo la presa- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Exactamente- Respondió el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa. Y luego sus labios volvieron a unirse como una tormenta de invierno, finalmente la chica envolvió los brazos al rededor del chico, y así se mantuvieron por un largo rato.

-Y por cierto ¿donde esta mi báculo?- Recordó Jack.

-Tendrás que buscarlo- Dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien- Dijo Jack estrechando los ojos -Pero esta vez tú tendrás que acompañarme- Agregó mientras tiraba de la mano de su compañera, hacia la otra habitación.

-¿Esta aquí?- Dijo señalando una enorme araña de hielo, por toda respuesta la muchacha se encogió de los hombros.

-¿Y aquí?- Esta vez señalaba una fuente de agua cristalizada, la chica simplemente levantó las manos como diciendo soy inocente, sonrió y se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Ya lo sé, esta aquí- Dijo con confianza señalando una puerta, la chica aún muda, pero riéndose, negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, es más difícil de lo que esperaba- Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza -Parece que has estado hablando con Bunny- Dijo y ambos rieron, continuó caminando por la habitación hasta que casi choca con un enorme jarrón lleno de rosas.

-oh, vaya esto no estaba aquí antes- Dijo el chico sorprendido, la muchacha no podía parar de reír -Y aquí esta mi báculo- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal sosteniendo su báculo.

-Esta bien, me ganaste- Dijo Elsa -¿Me llevaras con Norte?-

-Claro que si...mi reina Frost- Dijo el chico haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Elsa fue a cambiarse mientras Jack buscaba a Olaf, luego de un rato se hartó de no encontrarlo y se sentó en la escalera, pero apenas lo había hecho cuando escuchó la voz de la chica.

-Bueno yo ya estoy lista, ¿Que hay de Olaf?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Jack no respondió de inmediato, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que la hermosa chica que bajaba de las escaleras era ahora su esposa.

Negó con la cabeza, y luego respondió -Aún no lo encuentro, seguramente cuando estemos apunto de irnos él aparecerá- Dijo el chico mientra subía las escaleras para acercarse a la chica.

-Esta bien- asintió ella, el muchacho se puso a su lado y le tendió su brazo, ella alzó una ceja y tomó su brazo.

Estaban en la puerta apunto de salir, cuando Olaf apareció nuevamente.

-Oigan!, espérenme- Dijo agitando sus pequeños brazos.

-Nunca te dejaríamos pequeño Olaf- Rió Jack.

Elsa se sujetó firmemente a la cintura de Jack y Jack sostuvo con una mano a Olaf y luego todos volaron rápidamente a la casa de Norte, principalmente gracias al portal que les había regalado.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la "casa" de Norte, él los estaba esperando junto con Phil otros Yetis.<p>

-Bienvenidos!- Exclamó Norte mientras abrazaba a los tres -Al fin llegan-

-Si, Norte... pero yo ya debo irme- Dijo Jack mientras de soltaba del poderoso abrazo de Norte.

-Pero si acabas de llegar... ni siquiera te he preguntado por tú hermana- Dijo Norte consternado.

-Lo siento, pero así es- Respondió el chico mientra caminaba lentamente hacia atrás- Norte, por favor... mientras no estoy... Cuida a mi esposa- Dijo el chico mientras volaba lejos.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio Norte finalmente habló.

-Elsa, aún los sigues esperando...- Fue interrumpido.

-Si, Norte, sigo esperándolos... sé que volverán, yo lo sé- Habló Elsa mientras miraba al piso.

-Bien, es hora de mostrarte tú habitación- Habló Norte, para cambiar de tema.

No era la primera vez que la chica recorría el taller de Norte, pero si era la primera vez que se quedaba a alojar, y se preguntaba como serian las habitaciones para los visitantes. Miraba cada puerta intentando adivinar cual era la suya, pero no logró concentrarse demasiado, puesto que Norte le habló todo el tiempo.

Finalmente y luego de subir por un ascensor y varias escaleras, llegaron al "ático".

-Esta iba a ser al habitación de Jack, si él deseaba quedarse a vivir conmigo, pero ahora que tú estas aquí, creo que es perfecta para ti, hay un reloj que sonará cuando debas bajar a cenar- Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa mientras le entrega una llave -Bueno ahora te dejaré para que la explores- Agregó Norte mientras de daba media vuelta para irse.

-Gracias señor Norte- Dijo Elsa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Norte soltó una carcajada -No seas formal, pequeña, después de todo somos familia- Dijo mientras se iba.

Elsa se quedó acunando la llave en su pecho un momento y finalmente la introdujo muy lentamente en la cerradura.

Al abrir la puerta descubrió que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. De alguna forma estaba dividida en tres espacios, además del baño, había mucho que ver pero la chica sintió que la habitación era demasiado grande para ella y estaba abrumada. Miró en todas direcciones buscando a Olaf, pero el muñeco de nieve había desaparecido, otra vez. Intuía que estaba con los elfos.

Rápidamente bajó escaleras hasta encontrarlo, pero el lugar estaba misteriosamente vacío y temía haberse perdido.

Oía un ruido lejano, pero no sabia de donde procedía, continuó caminado, hasta que se encontró con un enorme globo terráqueo, se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. De pronto la luz de la luna entró con fuerza.

-Norte- llamó Elsa alarmada al notar que algo en el piso se movía, y de un extraño compartimento salia un pilar con una roca brillante.

* * *

><p>Kaixo!<p>

Este es mi segundo fic y quería aclararles que será una especie de continuación de Los Guardianes de Arendelle, y que van a salir algunos personajes inventados por mi, y que lo más probable es que haya un triangulo amoroso...

Eso!, espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó, agradecería mucho que comentaran

Tarba


	2. Espiritus Liberados

Este capitulo va dedicado a Guest Water-Nature, aunque sé que eso no reptará mi error -.-'

* * *

><p>Jack Frost volaba lejos de su hogar, lejos de Elsa. Pero a pesar de todo se sentia bien, el aire despeinando su cabello y el frio acariciando su piel.<br>Sin preocupaciones de lo que podría ocurrir después.  
>Voló sobre una pequeña ciudad muy nevada, y provocó un que una par de personas se resbalaran, pero no le causo ningún accidente.<br>Finalmente encontró un jardín muy abandonado con un pequeño niño sentado en la escalera de la entrada, tenia los brazos cursados y un aspecto de persona frustrada.  
>Jack se acercó preparando una bola de nieve para hacer que se divirtiera pero de pronto muchas hojas del jardín delantero comenzaron a moverse como si el viento las estuviera arrastrando, pero Jack sabia que no era él.<br>El niño comenzó a correr tras las hojas, que lo guiaron hasta el patio trasero. Jack también siguió al niño, y de pronto las hojas simplemente dejaron de flotar, Jack se quedó por unos momentos dudoso pero era extraña brisa lo había dejado intrigado.  
>De pronto tubo el presentimiento de que debía seguir esa brisa, aún podía sentirla, rápidamente corrió hasta elevarse, a veces parecía que esa extraña brisa se iba a detener, pero en ningún momento lo hacia de forma definitiva, mientras más anochecía, más lejos lo lleva la particular brisa.<br>Finalmente todo se detuvo en la linde de un hermoso bosque aún en estado otoñal... todo se veía oscuro, por lo que Jack comenzó a caminar, sintió extraños pasos cerca de él, se puso en posición de guardia y continuó caminando.  
>Repentinamente una soga lo rodeó por el pecho y tiró hacia atrás... comenzó a forcejear, pero la persona que lo tiraba hacia atrás era más fuerte... mucho más fuerte...<br>Luego de arrastrarlo unos metros, lo soltó finalmente, al girarse se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.  
>¡Era Sandy!<br>-Sany, hombre, me asuste mucho, ¿Porque haces eso sin avisar?- Dijo Jack sorprendido.  
>Sandy frunció el entrecejo, y señaló las luces doradas que habían en el cielo, iluminando completamente el lugar, sin ninguna discreción.<br>-Esta bien- Replicó Jack levantando las manos como una persona inocente –No me fijé, estaba concentrado- Se excusó.  
>Luego Sandy señaló la dirección por la que iba caminado Jack, y mediante más señas, le indicó que siguieran caminado en silencio por esa dirección.<br>Jack quien, no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada, siguió a Sandy.  
>Pronto comenzaron a oír voces, una sonaba como la voz de una mujer y la otra como la voz de un hombre, llegados a cierto punto, Sandy lo detuvo, e hizo gestos para que se quedara en silencio.<br>-Maldito Jack, ¿Porque tardas tanto?- Reclamó la chica. Jack dio un salto, pero en sabia que no podía ser él, nunca había visto a una chica como ella.  
>Era de estatura mediana, su piel no era blanca sino que gris y llena de moretones y heridas ya viejas y cerradas; de su espalda salían un par de alas que seguramente en algún momento habían sido hermosas, llenas de colores y parcialmente traslucidas, pero ahora estaban caídas (como si fueran una especie de capa) rotas y sucias. Todo esto combinaba con su traje gris, un pantalón raído que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una polera también raída con mangas acampadas y con una abertura en la espalda que permitía la salida de sus maltrechas alas, de textura lanosa y con apariencia sucia igual que el resto de ella. Su cabello parecía ser abundante y largo, justo un poco más arriba de su trasero, y no tenia un color especifico, tenia mechones de todos colores algunos trenzados, otros con rafta y algunos pocos trenzados con plumas o cuentas,y también tenia mechones de pelo suelto, pero al igual que el resto de ella estaba lleno de tierra y tenia unas cuantas hojas otoñales enredadas.<br>Pero lejos, lo más impresionante de su apariencia era su rostro. Gris como toda ella, pero aún así no lograba ocultar su gran belleza, sus ojos eran grises y estaban rodeados de sombra negra que los hacia parecer reflectores, aunque en el fondo era difícil saber donde empezaba la sombra y donde terminaban las ojeras. Sus labios se veían agrietados pero eran un rojo fulgurante.  
>-Tranquilizate- Dijo el chico que la acompañaba- El vendrá pronto, lo hará, yo lo sé- Agregó asintiendo con la cabeza.<br>Él era bastante alto (al menos más alto que Jack) en aquel instante podría haber sido perfectamente hermano de la chica, puesto que ambos tenían la misma contextura enflaquecida y escuálida. Ambos estaban llenos de multitud de moretones, cortes, cicatrices, su piel era gris, y algo grasienta.  
>Tenían la misma ropa, gris lanosa, que colgaba en forma de andrajos, pero ahora Jack notó una nueva cosa que tenían en común, y era que en sus muñecas tenían unos extraños brazaletes plateados.<br>Y esa eran todas sus similitudes, porque el chico tenia una espesa barba que se disparaba en todas direcciones, y el cabello largo también, todo en un tono marrón claro, su nariz era algo prominente y parecía que sus ojos estaban en una cueva a causa de su pómulos casi inexistentes, pero a pesar de todo se lograban vislumbrar un par de ojos marrón miel.  
>-¿Podrías decirme una vez más que son esas cosas brillantes en el cielo?- Interrogó la chica.<br>-Son los sueños del creador de sueños, es arena...- El chico se interrumpió inseguro de como continuar.  
>-Me ponen nerviosa... se parece demasiado a...- Hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido -Me recuerda a Pich- dijo finalmente.<br>-Pero Pich lo hacia de color negro...- Dijo dudoso el chico.  
>Ella mostró su rostro dudoso, divido entre hablar lo que estaba pensado o callar simplemente, finalmente decidió hablar -No crees... que deberíamos hablar con él... tal vez... tal vez él...- Se interrumpió por unos segundos de angustiosa duda -Tal vez él no este con Pich- murmuró mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido.<br>-Yo... no lo sé- Dijo el chico acomplejado mirando el piso.  
>Sandy y Jack se miran perplejos, al notar que hablaban de Sandman. Jack aprovechó la pausa de su espionaje para señalar las cosas de sus muñecas a Sandy, y este a su vez hizo la forma de unas esposas con su arena, el chico Frost asintió con la cabeza, sin poder terminar de creer que sus conjeturas terminaron siendo ciertas.<br>Tampoco podía dejar de interrogarse, toda aquella situación, quienes eran ellos, que les había ocurrido, porque Sandy estaba tan interesando en ellos.  
>-Maldito Jack! - Exclamó la chica otra vez y pateó una rama que estaba a sus pies.<br>Jack Frost, volvió a dar un pequeño salto en su lugar.  
>-Calmate, aún esta superando el hecho de que su fecha de celebración ya a pasado- Replicó el chico.<br>-¡Juan!- Exclamó la chica -Él no debería comportarse así, sobretodo porque es el espíritu de la diversión-  
>Jack no lo soportó más, intentó levantarse de su escondite, por suerte Sandy lo arrastró lejos, pero los dos chicos lo escucharon y fueron tras los guardianes. Pero no llegaron muy lejos Sandy empujó al espíritu de la diversión a unos matorrales y lo dejó amarrado con resistentes sogas de un brillante dorado, y le hizo frente a los extraños chicos.<br>Cuando los tres se detuvieron y estuvieron frente a frente, la chica levantó sus manos al cielo y describiendo un enorme semi-circulo con sus manos mientras dejaba caer sus brazos, de sus manos salieron cientos de mariposas que los rodearon a todos.  
>-¿Quien eres?- Interrogó amenazadoramente Juan.<br>Sandy mediante señas logró explicarles que era el creador de sueños, Sandman.  
>Los chicos cruzaron miradas.<br>-¿Tú no estas con Pich?... ¿Verdad?- Dijo la chica dudosa.  
>Sandy sonrió amablemente pero dudoso. Era totalmente consciente de que esos chicos no habían tenido una vida de espíritu normal. (vida de espíritu... muy bien xD). De pronto este pequeñísimo encuentro se vio interrumpido por el extraño sonido de algo parecido a un lobo.<br>-Debemos irnos- Dijo Juan girando hacia el lugar.  
>-Adelanta te- Dijo la chica -Yo iré tras de ti- Agregó, el chico se dio media vuelta ignorando totalmente a Sandy y se fue corriendo.<br>-Si tú eres Sandman, y si eres aliado de la Luna... ayudanos- Dijo ella muy seria -Volveré aquí cada día... -Dijo ella y sin darle tiempo a su interlocutor para responder, fue tragada por el bosque.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Sandy estuvo seguro de que nadie los estaba observando se giró hacia Jack y lo desató.<br>-Wow- Fue lo primero que dijo -Sabes creo que ella me era de un aire familiar...-  
>Sandy asintió con la cabeza, y mediante símbolos le indicó que debían hablar con Tooth.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hooooola, primero que nada, lamento mucho tardar tanto en subir capítulos (Universidad!) y quiero decirles (muy a mi pesar) que es probable que tarde en subir los capítulos, pero no dejaré de subir capítulos ni dejaré la historia a la mitad ni nada parecido!<em>

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y aquí van las respuestas :D_

_**Mixer1927**: Muchas gracias por tú comentario, y bueno, me emocionó mucho leer tú comentario, porque ya te había leido antes en los comentarios de los fics de Guest :D_

_: Muchas Gracias por tú comentario :D no te preocupes, tardaré, pero lo seguiré escribiendo. Y bueno, no puede decirte a quien espera Elsa pero si sigues leyendo lo descubrirás :D_

_**Ally MalfoyPotter**: Que bueno que te haya gustado la relación de Jack y Elsa, me costó mucho escribir eso, ya que soy un desastre con lo romántico, pero intentaré mantener el ritmo :D y bueno si quieres saber cuando volverá Jack solo sigue leyendo :D_

_**Nastika:** Nos leemos otra vez!, gracias por comentar :D y bueno espero que te siga gustando como la va la historia :D, y bueno respondiendo a otro comentario tuyo, la verdad es que subí todos los capítulos en un solo dia porque queria subir esta historia, porque es algo similar a una secuela._

_**Snow Heaven**: Gracias por tú comentario!, y me encanta que quieras mi fic, solo espero seguir el ritmo de lo que esperas que ocurra en la historia con lo yo planeo poner en ella :D_

_**Guest Water-Nature**: LO SIENTO!, en serio perdón, que bueno que haya gustado, pero ahora me siento tan culpable... bueno que bueno que te haya gustado._

_Y bueno eso era todo, gracias a todos por comentar y bueno, habrá muchos personajes nuevos y no me importa oír sus recomendaciones o cuales son sus partes favoritas, me ayudaría mucho!._


	3. El Guardian Misterioso

Elsa continuaba dormida desde hacia unos minutos, de pronto al girarse en la cama notó que era más caliente de lo normal, y que había un gran vacío, abrió los ojos desorientada y luego de unos minutos de confusión recordó que estaba en la guarida de Norte y ese era precisamente su ático.

Barrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta encontrar finalmente a Olaf, que estaba acostado junto a una pequeña chimenea. Desde que había descubierto el calor le encantaban las chimeneas, ademas le recordaba a Anna.

Elsa parpadeó somnolienta durante varios minutos, indecisa a si levantarse o no, finalmente se sentó en la cama con un profundo bostezo y se quedó mirando la habitación.

Era muy amplia, y tenia muchos pilares que daban la sensación de estar en una cúpula, aunque tal vez era porque estaba en un cúpula, en las vigas del techo podía ver como se entrelazaban la madera que le daba la forma al techo, y sobre esta viga entrecruzadas, estaba lleno de velas... Elsa las había apagado, y en su lugar tenían diminutos cristales de hielo.

Había una enorme ventana que mostraba el bello paisaje Ártico, junto a ella, estaban un escritorio y un sofá, todo de madera, que variaba entre suaves marrones y pálidos rosados.

Se levantó silenciosamente, no quería despertar a Olaf, y caminó hasta la ventana, al llegar a ella se apoyó en el cristal que para cualquier persona estaría frio, pero para ella estaba perfecto.

Por unos momentos deseó que Jack estuviera con ella, que pudieran admirar el paisaje, salir a la nieve a pasear, y ¿porque no? A jugar con la nieve también.

Otra cosa que hacia que desea que Jack estuviera con ella, eran las cosas que estaban sucediendo, ella no estaba del todo segura sobre como ayudar a Norte.

Aún recordaba los hechos ocurridos durante la semana pasada.

Se había sentido abrumada por la enormidad de la habitación y había bajado por unas escaleras hasta llegar un lugar que tenia un balcón que estaba junto a un enorme globo terráqueo, al principio se había detenido, desconcertada ante el silencio pero luego se quedó paralizada al ver que una extraña compuerta en el techo mostraba la luz de la luna, y del suelo había comenzado a emerger un extraño pilar con una bella roca azul cristalino, la piedra había comenzado a proyectar una luz azulada, y en ella se veía una figura...

Elsa apartó el recuerdo de su mente... pero esa figura... Negó con la cabeza confundida.

Luego de haber visto todo ese espectáculo, y luego de salir de su estupor fue corriendo hasta el ascensor y una vez abajo comprendió el silencio, parecía que todos se habían congregado afuera, y Norte leía una extraña carta, con el ceño fruncido y prestando gran atención.

Norte al principio se había extrañado de su presencia, pero luego se deshizo de la sensación y le dijo a Elsa que después podían hablar... y ese después se había prolongado por una semana.

Pero ese día todo termina, Norte le iba a decir lo que estaba sucediendo, ella le iba a contar lo que había visto luego intentarían solucionar los problemas (si es que los había).

Elsa dejó de ver pensativa mente a través del cristal y se fue al cuarto de baño, se arregló y se puso algo de ropa sencilla. La navidad anterior Tooth, le había regalado algo de ropa (ellas se habían hecho grandes amigas, gracias al afecto que tenia por Jack, y también le ayudo el hecho de que sus dientes fueran perfectos) en su mayoría consistía en pantalones y blusas, así que se puso un par de pantalones.

Una vez que salió del baño despertó a Olaf.

-Olaf despierta, necesito que me acompañe a hacer algo realmente importante- Dijo Elsa con voz firme pero amable.

Olaf se despertó rápidamente y se quedó mirando a Elsa- Wow, Elsa te ves hermosa, no es que no seas hermosa, pero te ves más hermosa de lo normal- Dijo el pequeño asombrado.

-Gracias Olaf- Respondió la chica risueña -Bueno, vamos- Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba avanzar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y llegaron rápidamente hasta Norte, de alguna extraña forma, todos los yetis estaban limpiando el lugar, y lustrando el globo terráqueo.

Norte gritaba instrucciones haciendo una bocina con sus manos al rededor de su boca.

Elsa se detubo a su lado y carraspeo intentando llamar su atención.

Luego esperó un rato, pero nada ocurría, frunció el ceño y lo llamó... tampoco le respondió.

-Norte- Dijo intentando mantener la calma -Norte...- Finalmente la perdió -¡Norte!- Gritó, Norte tubo espasmo por el susto y luego la vio.

-¿Que pasa Elsa?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?

-Lo siento Norte, pero tenemos que hablar, desde hace una semana que tenemos que hablar- Dijo Elsa con seguridad.

-Puede ser más tarde- Dijo Norte, dispuesto a volver a sus tareas.

-Norte, sé que estas ocupado, pero si me dices la razón de todo esto- Dijo haciendo gracilmente un gesto que abarcaba todo el lugar -Yo podría ayudarte-

Norte alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa -Yo pensaba que ya sabias de que iba todo esto-

Esa vez era Elsa la sorprendida -No, no sé nada al respecto-

Norte asintió meditativo -Bien, vamos a mi oficina-

Esta vez Elsa debió bajar por el ascensor, cuando bajaron, descubrió que muy pocos yetis estaban estaban trabajando en juguetes.

-Por cierto Elsa, te vez muy bien con esa ropa- Dijo Norte asintiendo.

-Muchas gracias Norte- Replicó Elsa amablemente.

En la Oficina Norte se tomó todo con calma, extrañamente calmado, le ofreció una silla y le sirvió un rico trozo de pastel y lentamente se sentó en su sitio.

-Veras Elsa- Comenzó a hablar Norte -Tú sabes que existen muchos espíritus en el mundo, pero no todos ellos son guardianes, lo que no significa que sean malos espíritus... tú misma eres un ejemplo de esto- Dijo Norte señalándola, la chica asintió correspondiendo a su idea -Bueno... pues te diré, yo soy el único guardián en llevar al navidad a las personas, pero no soy el único espíritu en hacerlo, existen tres espíritus más que se encargan de esta visita...-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Elsa sorprendida, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-Si, los hay... son los tres reyes magos... Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar- Dijo Norte reclinándose en su asiento.

Elsa parpadeó sorprendida y luego habló -Entonces lo que tú esperas es su visita...- Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla –Yo puedo ayudarte... sé sobre esas cosas- Dijo Elsa amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Elsa, pero esto es mi deber y quiero incomodarte con tareas como esta- Replicó Norte, aunque internamente deseaba la ayuda la chica.

-No olvides que alguna vez fui reina de Arendelle- Dijo Elsa con orgullo.

Norte se levantó de su asiento -Esta bien, me ayudaras con esta importante y extraña visita- Dijo el hombre palmeando la mesa.

-¿Extraña?- Dijo Elsa desconcertada.

-Claro, ellos jamas han venido a visitarme esta seria la primera vez... desde hace un par de meses que siento algo extraño... ¡aquí!- Dijo tomando su estomago -En mi barriga- Agregó.

Elsa se alejó con un gesto extraño y se quedó mirando la barriga de su interlocutor.

Pero su anfitrión estaba inspirado y continuó hablando -Desde hace siglos que ellos y yo existiamos, pero nunca nos hablamos ni confraternizamos, lo que significa que ellos deben saber algo que nosotros no- Dijo Norte alzando sus brazos dramáticamente.

-Emm, Norte creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Elsa.

Norte bajó la vista a la Elsa -Oh, tal vez tienes razón... pero de cualquier forma debemos preparar todo, su visita será en dos días más... solo quedan dos días...- Dijo Norte mientras salia de su despacho -¡Ni si quiera para la navidad me había apresurado tanto!- Exclamó y todos los Yetis cerca asintieron.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en algún lugar inexacto de algún desierto en alguna parte incontratable.<p>

Melchor un tipo alto y fornido con barba rubia hablaba –Sé esto es muy aprisa y por lo general estamos trabajando en esta época más duramente que en las otras debido a la cercanía de la noche del seis de Enero, pero esta es una situación importante que debemos hablar con Norte- Dijo el hombre esperando la comprensión de sus dos interlocutores.

-No te preocupes Melchor, creo que todos entendemos la situación, pero como te dije antes... a mi no me gusta nada, nada el frio- Respondió Baltasar, un chico aún más alto que Melchor, con barba marrón oscuro.

-Yo creo que aún así debemos ir los tres a visitar a Norte, un asunto como este no se toma a la ligera- Replicó Gaspar, el hombre tenia la barba negra y rasgos asiáticos -Ademas ya hablamos con el señor Perez para que haga lo mismo con la señorita Tooth... ¡No podemos fallar ahora!- Insistió Gaspar.

Luego de los reproches de los otros tres finalmente convencieron a Baltasar de unirse a la reunión.

-Bien- Dijo Melchor -Debemos partir ahora para llegar en la fecha concertada, y no olviden sus regalos- Agregó y finalmente los tres se separaron, Melchor continuó su camino con una caravana de caballos, al igual que Gaspar y Baltasar también se fue pero con una caravana de camellos.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la Guarida de Norte, Elsa casi había olvidado decirle a Norte lo que había visto.<p>

Finalmente al caer la noche Norte, Elsa, Olaf y Phil, se sentaron totalmente cansados.

-Norte...- Dijo Elsa con algo de timidez.

-Oh, si Elsie... ¿porque puedo decirte así, verdad? -Dijo Norte paternalmente- Eres como una hija para mi- Agregó el hombre afectuoso.

-Emmm, si, bueno, yo debo decirte algo importante...- La reina se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas y luego habló, contándole detalladamente lo que había visto.

Al finalizar el relato Olaf habló -¿Que significa eso Norte?- interrogó.

Norte se levantó de su lugar y dijo muy serio -Eso significa que la Luna ha elegido a otro Guardián y ese es Jack O'Larten.

* * *

><p>Holassssss, En serio lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, la universidad no para... y quiero que sepan que de entre todas las cosas que debia hacer hoy puse como prioridad el fic :D<p>

**Snow Heaven**: Muchas gracias por comentar :D fuiste el primer comentario del capitulo anterior y en serio fue emocionante, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :D

**Nastinka**: Aquí continuo otra vez, y como te habrás dado cuenta no todas tus dudas se resuelven en este capitulo, pero para el siguiente tendrás algo más concreto, espero que guste :D

Buenoooo, en fin espero que les guste este capitulo y si les gusto pongan Follow y si no les gusto denle al Follow también :D

Cariños

Tarba Eefi

pd: espero ansiosamente sus comentarios, en serio más comentarios, mejor producción en los capítulos :D


End file.
